


Abandon All Your Stupid Dreams About The Girl I Could Have Been (My Dear)

by SpoopyDucklings



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, But its implied romantic, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Madoka fandom please dont strangle me challenge 2021, Madoka/Mami isnt explicitly stated, Mami and Madoka are partners in this, Mami never died, Oneshot, Partner Betrayal, So you can see it as platonic if you'd like, What else would you expect from this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyDucklings/pseuds/SpoopyDucklings
Summary: There's a simple fact about the contracts that Kyubey had neglected to tell the girls, and they intended to keep it that way.Mami refuses to sit in silence, even if that means exposing her own misdeeds.Even if that means hurting the very person she's sworn to protect.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka & Tomoe Mami, Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Abandon All Your Stupid Dreams About The Girl I Could Have Been (My Dear)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is "Tongues and Teeth" By the Crane Wives, killer song!! 
> 
> Enjoy

"There's something I need to tell you." 

If Madoka hears the nervousness in Mami's voice, she does not address it. The teen only continues to pour the newly steeped tea into two fragile cups of china that sit atop Mami's coffee table. Madoka smiles in recognition as the older girl speaks, kindness radiating from her grin. 

"What is it Mami?" Madoka asks, patiently, "Is everything alright?" 

Mami almost wrings her shirt as she stares anxiously at the ground, she manages to keep her hands clasped firmly together, somehow. She had always prided herself in keeping her strong appearance present, Mami refused to crumble now, and definitely not in front of Madoka. 

Mami tried pushing away her nervousness, her fear- that her pink haired partner wouldn't understand, that Madoka would think less of her. Not that Madoka would ever think of her less, she was too sweet for that, too kind to truly muster up any hate towards even the most loathsome of creatures. 

Mami releases a sigh as she strides over to the small glass table, and brings herself to sit across to Madoka, folding her knees as she peers at the younger girl through the steaming cups of tea. 

"There's something I need to tell you... Something about the contracts." Mami states, desperately trying to hide the trembling terror in her voice. "I've been meaning to tell you, for a long time." 

She fails, of course, and she sees Madoka frown from across the table, Mami cant help but silently curse at herself for worrying the girl. 

Madoka, who had seemed to feel the nervous tension in the air, looks up from her tea. Brown eyes filling with familiar concern, an emotion Mami tends to see too much of on her partners face as of late. 

"What is it?" Madoka asks, filling her voice as she gazes at the blonde. Her eyes are filled with worry, and her eyebrows have knitted together in distress. Mami, personally thinks that's more emotion that even deserved to be directed towards her. She's never deserved Madoka, not for a single second.

Now she might lose her forever. 

Mami sat silent for a moment, she could feel the burning gaze of Madoka's boring into her. 

This isn't something she could avoid, not forever. She had to protect Madoka's life, even if that meant Mami could not continue to be in it. Even if it meant Madoka could not continue to live it. 

It was her duty as Madoka's partner, as Madoka's friend, as Madoka's...something...to keep her safe from the disgusting terror that Mami had been through. The horrific disease that was fighting witches, and protecting the world from harm. Humanity did not deserve people like Madoka. 

Mami would not wish the consequences of the contracts to a single soul in this world, not the cruelest of beings deserved this fate, Madoka the least.   
Mami takes a deep breath, and the inevitable comes tumbling out. 

"The contracts... They... There's something Kyubey didn't mention about them.." Mami paused, unsure if she dared to say anymore. Madoka waits patiently, head cocked in both interest and misplaced sympathy, a frown pursed on her face. "They didn't want you to know." 

"The contracts," Mami continues, throat tightening with each word, "Besides turning you into a magical girl, like it says you will, it also turns you into something else." 

"Something else?" 

"Something horrible." Mami spits, letting her head hang in burning shame, "I should have told you sooner, but I was a coward. I was too concerned with my own selfish needs to realize that you would be in danger.." 

"Mami," Madoka assures, resting a dainty hand atop of Mami's, understanding and softness in her smile, "You can tell me, it's okay... You're my friend, Mami, nothing you can do would make me hate you." 

"You dont know that." 

"Yes," Madoka states, firmly, "I do." 

Mami frowns, something horrible gripping her chest as she stares down at the carefully applied paint of Madoka's fingernails. She seems so confident, so sure, Mami doubts the girl truly knows the weight of the situation. If she did, Madoka would do what was best for her and never speak to Mami again. This is all too much for her, too much all at once, but she has to expose the horror to Madoka in order to save her. 

She has to. 

Mami nods, "Okay." She mutters, taking a deep inhale to steady herself. 

The two sit in silence for a moment, before Mami finally begins once more, squeezing her eyes shut in humiliation. 

"A memelord" 

The two sat in complete silence for what seemed like years. Mami couldn't bear to look up from the floor she sat on, she wouldn't dare allow herself to see the disgust in Madoka's eyes. 

Madoka let out a small, confused chuckle, "Mami, what are you-" 

Mami cut her off, lurching across the table to peer into the Pink-haired girl's eyes painfully, burning tears welling up in her eyes. 

" THE CONTRACTS TURN YOU INTO A MEMELORD" Mami screamed, gripping her the edge of the table even tighter.

Madoka sat, dumbfounded, mouth open in surprise while Mami buried her head into her hands, head stinging with shame, tears leaking from her eyes and spilling down her face.

"I.... what?" Madoka asked, with another small nervous chuckle. 

Mami felt pain wrack all throughout her, she can't help but double over the table as sobs choke their way out of her chest. She knew what this meant. Why did it have to happen to sweet Madoka? Why was she such a coward? Mami had the power to save her friend from this fate, she was too selfish, all because she didn't want to be alone. 

Well, now she would truly be alone. 

"I knew you wouldn't understand..." Mami hiccuped. Mami stood up slowly, cherishing the few seconds left she had with her partner. Frantically wiping her tears away, Mami walked slowly to her dresser, the creak of the old wood sounding as she peers to look inside the contents of her first drawer. 

Inside her dresser was 20 packs of cool ranch Doritos and 3 mountain dews. Mami can't help but feel hatred in her heart at the very sight. 

She takes one of each carefully out of her dresser, ignoring the steady pleas of Madoka, who had rushed to her side with a fearful cry. 

"Mami, I dont understand... what is a meme lord?" She asked, innocence dripping from her voice. 

Mami only shook her head solemnly. She had been a fool to think Madoka would understand. 

"Madoka, I'm so sorry for this fate I have subjected you to." She sobs, blonde curls shielding her eyes as she cries. " You will never understand the life of a magic meme-girl."

"Mami...?" 

"For that you must perish." 

Madoka's eyes widened in fear as she stumbled back in surprise, eyes filling with fear and terror. "M-Mami?"

Mami opened her mountain dew, chugging the whole thing in one gulp, as she finished Mami was engulfed in an enormous, lime fire. It spreads with each blink, trailing along the floor and licking the furniture with malicious intent. 

Madoka can only cry out in fear as she makes a break for the door. As she reaches for the door handle, it only rattles in her grasp, the girl can only tug in vain. Poor, silly girl, Mami thinks- the lock of the door had been stuck together with the honey provided from Barry B.Benson himself. Madoka had been destined to die the moment she walked through Mami's front door. 

"YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE THE MEMELORD27" Mami screeches, almost inhumanely as her tears do nothing to quench the fire that engulfs her.

Mami opens the pack of Doritos, reaching inside the foil bag to pull out one of the various chips. Mami can only watch the her former partner struggle as she holds the Dorito up to her mouth gingerly, before giving a big bite. 

A blinding light erupted from the magical meme-girl, air horns screamed through the air in union, almost mockingly.

"If only I told her...' Mami thought, as the room was unforeseen to her. "If only I hadn't been born a coward."

As the light cleared, Mami looked at the remains of the once lovely Madoaka. 

In the young girls place stood a bag of cool ranch Doritos, Mami wept a single, gut wrenching tear before stumbling over to the small blue bag. 

"Im sorry Madoka...Im so sorry." She cried, picking the package up with the gentleness of one picking up their child. 

Mami trudged back to her dresser, Framed pictures of her idols, ranging from Shrek to the meme god Robbie Rotten himself sat perched silently on her dresser, they stared at her, pure judgement filled in the pictures eyes. 

"Your sins outweigh my own." Mami scowls, and the pictures almost seems to retreat in disgust at the very sight of her. 

"It's all worth it in the end...... If it means i can be upon the meme lords with you..." Mami hiccups, wiping the remaining tears away. 

"It has to be" 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if you all had payed more attention "crack treated seriously" tag this wouldnt have happened :/
> 
> Anyway, yeah sorry about this. I wrote this a few years ago after I had watched the show for the first time, I guess younger me was just trying to meme out the trauma this show had pumped into me smh. Will I ever write anything legit? Will I continue to be the funniest person on earth? Will I continue to use an obscene amount of unnecessary commas instead of just starting a new sentence? Who knows. I sure dont.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
